


You've Got Fine Written All Over You

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: God, she’d never thought she could havethis: two beautiful human beings who were all hers to have and to hold, standing in the shop she’d built up from the ground herself.





	You've Got Fine Written All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I'm bad at writing the actual one-shots I need to so...have yet another one-shot for a quick little fluffy RarePair Week prompt.
> 
> Written for Day 6 of Flarrowverse Shipyard's Rarepair Week ("Slice of Life/Dometic").
> 
> Enjoy.

“Gonna have to close up early today, babe.” Iris turned and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend leaning against the door, the OPEN/CLOSED sign dangling from her hand. “Heard you have a date tonight with a lucky woman.”

“Is that right?”

Linda nodded and pretended to think for a moment, biting her lower lip. “I think so. Better go get changed while you can. Wouldn’t wanna be late.”

Iris set the book she’d been about to put away on the shelf in front of her and walked over to where Linda was fighting a smile of her own. “Mmm. Yeah, you’ve got a point. Been so busy lately, haven’t even had time to give her a proper kiss.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Think she’ll forgive me?”

Linda tilted her head, erasing a couple more inches between them as she glanced down at Iris’s lips. “Maybe. But you’d better make it up to her quick. I’ve heard she’s not a patient woman.”

A familiar laugh rang out from the back of the shop and they both turned as Eddie shook his head at them, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ll say. Couldn’t wait five more minutes for the shop to close.”

“_Eddie_.” Linda pouted which only caused Iris to snort. “You know how long we’ve been planning date night.”

“Three weeks, give or take.” He grinned and moved to join their little huddle, kissing Iris’s forehead. “Which means you can wait just a bit longer until we close up.”

“You’re no fun.”

Iris pecked Linda’s cheek (though it only served to placate her for a second or two) and did the same for Eddie before she headed for the shelf she’d been finishing up with. “I hate to say it, but he’s right, Lin. Dinner and a movie’s not going anywhere, and we won’t be long.”

“The last time you said that, I had to watch Cisco all by myself for another two hours,” Linda reminded her. “He really doesn’t like being alone.”

“He’s not alone if he has you.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one he _adores_, Miss Cat Whisperer.”

Eddie kissed Linda and Iris’s gut warmed, longing spiking through her like a dull stomachache. God, she’d never thought she could have _this_: two beautiful human beings who were all hers to have and to hold, standing in the shop she’d built up from the ground herself.

She almost wished her dad was alive to see it, just so she could say _It’s okay, I’m happy, I’ve never been better_.

For now, she’d settle for Wally’s approval. Even if he had accidentally flirted with Linda the first time they’d met before realizing who she was.

“Hey,” Eddie was suddenly in front of her, raising an eyebrow. “You spaced out for a minute. You alright?”

She blinked at him for a moment before allowing her gaze to swivel to Linda, who looked just as concerned, her good mood ebbing as she too stepped closer. A swell of affection rose once more, engulfing her in its tide, and Iris smiled at them both.

“Never better, babe. Now, come on. This shop won’t close itself, and I _believe _we promised someone a fabulous date night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my DCTV Tumblr @areyouscarletcold. Comments are always appreciated, and have a great day!


End file.
